Haunted Hospital
by memyselfandwe
Summary: Jack drags his friend John to a haunted house and John isn't enjoying it until Rose Tyler mistakes him for her friend and clings to him for safety. (Human Nine/Rose) (There will be a second, separate story to accompany this one soon)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Doc," Jack whined as they approached the long line of people waiting for a hospital themed haunted house. Jack told him how he used to visit these things all the time while growing up in America and convinced John it would be fun. John wasn't easily frightened and he didn't see what could be so fun about walking around in the dark as people in costume leapt out at you.

Reluctantly, John followed to stand behind Jack in the que and stared around the crowd that mostly consisted of teenagers. Crossing his arms, he glared at Jack, "I don't know why I agreed to this."

Jack grinned, "don't tell me the Doctor is scared." Jack started calling him the Doctor, or Doc for short, years before when he found out that John was studying to be a doctor.

"Not easily scared, me," John replied, "I just don't see the point."

"To have fun," Jack said enthusiastically, "you're all done with books and studying, it's time to let loose. Besides, you lost the bet and it's time you pay up."

John's eyebrows drew up, "and I'm guessing choosing a hospital full of crazed killer doctors is some sort of joke on my profession."

Jack smiled, "see, you are paying attention," and he noticed John's eyeroll. "You know Doc…"

"Quit calling me Doc," John warned him, but he knew Jack would never listen.

"We could leave," Jack suggested, "this is plan B, we could always go with my original plan."

"I don't do blind dates," John retorted, "spending an evening with a complete stranger while trying to find ways to entertain her is not my idea of a good time."

"You're no fun," Jack pouted playfully, "besides, how else are you going to meet someone? You're all work and no play."

John shook his head, "let's just get this over with, then you can stop hounding me."

"Spoil sport," Jack teased.

* * *

A few people ahead of Jack and John stood Rose with her friend Mickey, waiting in line, just the same, and Rose chewed her nail nervously.

"Will you stop that," Mickey said as he eased Rose's hand from her face, "we aren't even there yet and you're already scared."

"Sorry Mickey," Rose mumbled, "it's just that hospitals creep me out, you know that."

Mickey grinned, "why do you think I chose this one, it'll be that much more fun watching you get scared."

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Rose groaned, then she noticed they were getting closer. "I wish Martha didn't have to work tonight, then she would be the one standing here instead of me." She noticed him laughing and she slapped his arm, "this isn't funny."

"I'm sorry," Mickey chuckled, "it's just that you are usually the bravest one out of our lot, I've never seen you like this."

"I just hate hospitals," Rose complained, "…and doctors. Take those two things and add a bunch of monsters, then you have my worst nightmare." Rose looked back at the building, decorated to resemble an old, abandoned hospital and she cringed again.

* * *

Jack and John reached the front of the line and got ushered inside, along with about a dozen others. They were led into what looked to be a decrepit hospital lobby and John sighed, telling himself to just shut up and get this over with so he could go home and be alone. Several of the teenage girls were already shrieking in the empty room where everyone waited for who know what and John wished he brought ear plugs.

"Wow, look at it in here," Jack exclaimed, "they really put in the effort to bring this place to life, no pun intended."

"Yeah…right," John rolled his eyes and gazed around the room, feeling as if he were chaperoning and school trip. Most of the crowd couldn't be older than fifteen and John was feeling a bit out of place. Then his eyes landed on the blonde at the opposite side of the room and all the air drained from his lungs.

Unlike Jack, John didn't have much of a wandering eye, he blamed it on too many studies. Jack called it being picky. Whatever the reason, there was something intriguing about this girl. Although at the moment, she looked to be positively terrified. The idiot next to her, possibly her boyfriend, seemed to find it amusing.

"Pffft, idiot," John grumbled as he noticed this.

"What was that," Jack asked him.

John quickly turned back to Jack, forgetting where he was, then shook his head, "nothin', just thinking out-loud."

"You aren't getting cold feet on me, are you," Jack asked playfully, "I could've sworn I just startled you."

John was about to argue back when eerie music filled the room and some young brunette in a fairly revealing nurse's costume covered in blood entered the room.

"Woohoo," Jack whooped and nudged John in the ribs, "told you this would be fun."

John shook his head and turned his attention back on the blonde who was still being teased by that same idiot. He barely noticed the bloody nurse's story about escape patients and mad doctors, it was all rubbish anyway. Then a push from behind told John to start walking.

Looking beside him, he noticed a pimple faced boy where Jack once stood. John looked around him and Jack was nowhere in sight. "Fantastic," John muttered in annoyance and assumed one of two things. Either Jack abandoned him in hopes that leaving him on his own would make him feel scared, or Jack abandoned him to find that nurse before she disappeared. His money was on the latter.

With no other options, John followed the herd through the doors into a dimly lit hallway with medical equipment littering the floors and blood on the walls. Actors in goreified make-up and hospital gowns leapt out from all angles, frightening some, but soon learned their efforts were useless on the leather clad bloke.

John looked around again, hoping Jack would re-emerge because he felt ridiculous being alone amongst so many kids. Unfortunately, Jack was still missing and John gave up his search and began walking faster, hoping he could find a quick exit to leave since Jack abandoned him so soon.

Suddenly the door people were walking through closed, leaving half of the group behind and the room went black. The hall filled with screams as terrified kids moved about trying to find their way through the darkness when a second door opened, leading the group in a different direction than the first. If he couldn't find Jack before, he definitely wasn't going to find him now.

John groaned and rubbed his hand across the freshly buzzed hair on his head as he swore to himself that when he did find Jack, he was going to put him on the next flight back to America.

The next room they entered appeared to be a poorly replicated morgue and John chuckled at all the flaws in the décor, even if nobody else seemed to notice. Before him, an actor leapt from the ceiling and John was slightly impressed for once, even he didn't see that coming. He took a step forward and was pulled back forcefully, his arm almost getting pulled out of its socket, and John wondered if Jack was toying with him.

John looked over and noticed it was the blonde girl he had seen earlier; her face was buried in his shoulder and she clung to him tightly. She had one hand over her ear, hoping to block out the noises around her, and she was not looking up. He wasn't sure if she knew who she was clinging to, but the idiot she was with had apparently abandoned her as well, probably to scare her more than she already was.

Rather than peel her off and leave her to her own defenses, John chose to be her guardian for the time being. He might be stuck in this ridiculous maze, but at least the companionship was better than what he arrived with. Even if she wasn't aware of it.

* * *

 **(Five minutes prior)**

This was as bad as Rose imagined it would be. No…it was worse. She knew it wasn't real and she knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help being scared. She always had a fear of going to the doctor, ever since she was five and she hit her face on a table, needing stitches. She also hated hospitals because that's where the doctors were, plus there was that time she visited a sick friend and that smell etched itself in her memory.

Now here she was, stuck in a virtual nightmare with people leaping out at her just to make it all that more frightening.

What's worse was that Mickey added to her fear by sneaking behind her to scare her while purposefully staying out of reach. She lost sight of him for a brief moment and some psychotic looking doctor leapt in front of her causing her to reel back several feet. He stepped closer, grinning like a mad man and a shriek from a girl beside her diverted his attention to her instead.

Rose took the opportunity to hurry past him, leaving the other girl behind as bait, and she set off to find Mickey and smack him over the head. Suddenly the room went dark and Rose panicked along with several others and she wasn't sure where to go. She called out for Mickey, but everyone's screams drowned her out.

The lights came back on and everyone preceded forward, so Rose followed the crowd. She continued looking for Mickey, but it was still too dark to see more than just an arms-length in front of her and with the dark leather jacket Martha bought him, he would be practically invisible.

She pushed through a small group of people and was hurrying forward when a man leapt down from above and Rose shrieked. She jumped to the side and felt a leather clad arm and clung on for dear life, believing she found Mickey. He wasn't shaking her off, thankfully, and she squeezed her eyes shut while covering one ear and hoped this would soon be over.

Following along, Rose refused to open her eyes and she tightened her grip around the arm, reminding herself to ask Mickey when he decided to start working out.

The sounds were muffled around her since she kept her free hand over one ear and with her face buried in the leather, she wasn't sure if they were almost through or not. Taking a chance, Rose lifted her head and peeked an eye open which was the worst moment to do so. As soon as she looked, simulated lightening flickered before her and a small boy in a gas mask stood before her, pointing right at her.

"What the hell is that thing doing in a hospital," Rose screamed loudly. John laughed harder than he ever remembered laughing before and watched her bury her face in his arm again.

As much as John was hating this place at the beginning, he was now enjoying himself immensely. The girl gripping his arm, however, was not and John almost felt guilty for laughing. Almost.

They drew near the exit and now John was disappointed that it was all over so quickly. He wasn't sure what this girl was going to do once they were outside, but he hoped it wasn't to go run back to the idiot who left her behind half way through.

The muffled screams and banging stopped and Rose felt a breeze blow through her hair and she prayed they were finally done and outside. Still afraid to look, Rose asked, "is it over?"

"It appears so, yeah," John replied.

That was not Mickey's voice, Rose quickly realized and opened her eyes. A short distance ahead of her, Rose saw Mickey waiting and chuckling at her. She then looked up at the owner of the arm she had just been clinging to for quite some time and she met a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

He smiled down at her and Rose felt her cheeks get warm, despite the cool air. Not only had she been clinging to a stranger this whole time, he was a handsome stranger. Although his nose and ears may have been a bit on the large size, overall, he was gorgeous.

Rose's jaw slightly quivered as she tried to find words, any words, to say to this man who didn't seem to be pushing her away, but nothing came out. Then a chainsaw sounded behind her and some wild creature came running out in her direction.

Rose screamed and leapt, actually leapt, right into this stranger's arms and he caught her midair, turning away from the chainsaw wielding maniac and holding her in a tight, protective, embrace.

The chainsaw man disappeared back inside and the stranger lowered her to the ground, chuckling at her and she could feel the vibration rumbling from his chest as he did. One arm remained around her waist and she pressed herself into his side, her own arm slung around him as she sought out his protection.

"No fair Doc," Jack said as he approached John and patted him on the back, "you walk in with me and walk out with a beautiful blonde while I walk out empty handed."

"Shut it Harkness," John retorted, "you're the one who ditched me back there."

Mickey followed behind Jack, still laughing at Rose, "oh, I can't wait to tell Martha about this one…"

Rose covered her eyes, "Mickey, when I tell Martha how you left me behind in there, you'll be lucky if she talks to you for a week."

"You know she can't stay mad at me," Mickey smirked, "besides, I got pictures." Mickey held up his phone with a series of photos of her exiting with her face buried in the arm of a stranger.

Rose made a strangled cry and leaned further into John.

John couldn't figure out why, but his hand suddenly began rubbing her back soothingly.

"So, Doc," Jack spoke delightfully, "are you gonna keep her?"

John's hand fell limp and Rose shamefully stepped away. "Dammit," he cursed himself in his mind.

"Sorry," Rose muttered, "I thought you were my friend, it was dark and…wait," Rose stopped and looked from John to Jack then back to John again, "did he call you Doc?"

John was about to answer when Jack interrupted, "yeah I did, he's The Doctor," he wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "I call him Doc for short."

Rose's brows drew together in confusion, "The Doctor?"

John would usually want to slap Jack in the back of the head by now, but hearing her say it was the most pleasant thing he ever heard. He broke into a goofy grin and gave her a playful wave, "hello."

Mickey leaned close to Rose's ear, "are you still terrified of Doctors now…OUCH!" Mickey yelped loudly as her heel came down on his foot.

John watched Mickey limp away and chuckled, then he turned his attention back to Rose, "what's your name?"

"Rose," she sputtered, still feeling like she was in some sort of dream…or was it a nightmare? Her eyes absentmindedly drifted down his body and quickly snapped back up to his face. This was a dream, definitely a dream.

A slow smile spread across her face and she was about to ask him if his name really was Doctor when his friend stepped in front of him and waved, "…and I'm Jack."

John shoved Jack aside and Rose could tell that this was typical of their friendship and she began to laugh as her smile lit up her whole face.

"We were jus…" John trailed off as he noticed how her tongue appeared in her smile and it was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. He has never seen a smile like that and he couldn't pull his eyes away from her mouth, fearing he would miss it if she did it again. He swallowed, "we were…"

Jack felt like Christmas came early. In the three years he had known John, he often tried setting him up with various women, plus a couple of men just to be sure, but John showed no interest. Now he was watching his closest friend, who was also the smartest man he ever knew, stuttering like an idiot because of this girl.

Then she blushed, Jack noticed. Not only was John completely smitten with this girl, she seemed to be just as besotted as he was. This was very promising indeed, he thought.

Before John could remember whatever it was he was trying to say, he forgot he said anything to begin with, the chainsaw started back up. He saw Rose's smile fade and part of him wanted to smash that chainsaw to bits for taking that smile away from him, but instead he chose to get them out of there and quickly.

He took Rose's hand and told her, "run," before taking off and leading her far away, with Mickey and Jack on their heels.

When they got to a safe distance, John came to a stop but didn't release her hand. Now he was grinning like a loon and didn't care who noticed.

Rose laughed, still catching her breath, "thanks for that, I think I've had enough scares for one night."

"Yeah, except we ran the wrong way," Mickey complained, "the car is on the other side."

John looked up, forgetting he was even there, "then go on and run back to it." He didn't mean to sound rude, but whoever this guy was, he had to go.

"Sorry," Rose told him, "this is my mate, Mickey."

John nodded in his direction and looked back at Rose, "now that you're done with all that nonsense back there, are you done for the night?"

"I don't know," Rose hesitated, "I only came out tonight because Mickey already had the tickets and his girlfriend couldn't go…" In her head she started berating herself and told herself to stop talking. _Was he trying to ask her out?_ It's been so long, Rose wasn't even sure when a man was interested in her. Let alone a man as handsome as he was.

"You said you had to be home early and work on your project," Mickey added.

Rose's eyes shot daggers at her friend, "there's still time. Besides, I only told you that so you wouldn't drag me to the pub to catch the end of the match."

Mickey frowned, "well, I wasn't going to," he grumbled. "Besides, I have plans of my own so I can't be out late either."

Rose stared down at her feet and chewed on her lip, trying to figure out what to do then glanced up at John hoping he would have the answer.

Ignoring Mickey and Jack, John stared at Rose and his thumb began stroking her knuckles. He shrugged lazily, "you could go home, work on your project, and maybe watch a little tele or you can go with me and see where the night takes us."

Rose smiled, "are you asking me on a date, Doctor?"

Jack enjoyed how Rose immediately took to calling him Doctor and how John was in no way trying to correct her.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, John answered, "trying to, yeah. I'm sorta rubbish at it, sorry." Swallowing thickly, he pressed on, "what do you think?"

Rose turned to look at Mickey, who was watching over her like an older brother, then she looked at John and giggled, "ok, yeah."

John' eyes widened in surprise, there was no way this girl just agreed to go on a date with him. He looked to Jack for confirmation and he was beaming at him proudly. John grinned massively, "fantastic."

"Ok, wait," Mickey cut in and dragged Rose aside, breaking her contact with John. "You just met him twenty minutes ago, I can't just let you go off with him."

"How's it any different than Martha going out with you the day you stopped on the side of the road to help her change her tire?" Rose understood why Mickey was weary, but she didn't feel threatened.

"Fine," Mickey grumbled, "but you better call to check in."

Rose hugged him and squeezed tightly, "I will, I promise."

Mickey let go and took a step backward, "…and if you're mum asks, I had nothing to do with this…" he glared at John then turned and walked off, shaking his head disapprovingly in the process.

"Yeah, I guess I'll get going too," Jack called over to John, "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's a very short list," John quipped and stepped closer to Rose. He held his hand out to her, "looks like it's just you and me."

Rose took his hand happily, "yep."

"Good," he laced his fingers with hers and they walked away together.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and John wandered aimlessly, hand in hand, looking at the scenery around them and wondering where they should go.

John rarely dated and the way this night sprung upon him the way it did was a mystery, but she agreed to go with him.

"Not a bad night for a walk," Rose commented when she noticed John going silent.

"Yeah it is," he replied and their arms swung between them as they walked. "Although I have no idea where we're going."

"Noticed that, did you," Rose teased, "if you want, we can turn around and head to a more familiar part of town."

John scrunched his nose, "nah, where's your sense of adventure? If you want to make this night memorable, you gotta just throw yourself out there. Get lost if you have to, finding your way back is only half the fun."

"So, what do you suggest," Rose asked while gazing up at him.

John looked around, he had no idea but he didn't want to disappoint her. They approached a strip of pubs and restaurants and any of them would probably be good, but somewhat boring in John' opinion. He wanted to be impressive so he needed to go bigger.

One pub seemed particularly crowded and according to the sign outside, it was closed for a private party. John broke into a devilish grin, "ever crash a party?"

A slow smile crept along Rose's face, "can't say that I have…"

"Just let me do the talking and try to play along," John told her and tugged her to the door.

A man approached them as they entered, "I'm sorry but we are closed for a private event."

"Yeah," John smiled and patted his pockets, "I left the invitation at home, but we we're invited."

The man eyed John suspiciously and when he looked at Rose, she averted his gaze. With a doubtful sigh, the man glanced at the list in his hand, "name?"

"John Smith," John said confidently and noted Rose's quiet chuckle.

Miraculously, it worked. The man grinned tightly, "Ah, Dr. Smith?"

"Yeah," John said surprised.

The man marked something on the clipboard then looked at Rose, "and I assume you are Mrs. Smith?"

Rose felt John's hand tighten around hers and she could tell he went stiff, but he did say to play along and who was she to spoil the evening. Smiling widely at the man, Rose nodded, "yes I am, and I apologize for being late but this one wouldn't behave himself." She poked John in the ribs and he coughed nervously.

"Right…" the man said dryly and guided them inside.

John led Rose through the crowed and they were stopped by a waiter who offered them each a glass of wine. They accepted the drinks then found a nearby table to sit at.

"So," Rose began, "why did you choose to go by John Smith? I know it's common, but don't you think it seems a little suspicious?"

"That's my name," John said and sipped his wine.

"So why did your friend keep calling you Doctor," Rose asked.

John grinned, "because I'm a doctor. The fact that there is a Dr. John Smith on the guest list tonight is just pure luck."

"Along with a Mrs. Smith," Rose added teasingly.

"Uh…well…" John stuttered as his cheeks reddened.

Rose laughed and took his hand to calm him down, "it's alright, I'm just teasing you." She noticed John relax and she smiled, "but still, talk about moving fast on the first date."

John chuckled and glanced down at her, meeting her eyes and somehow, at that moment, John knew that Rose was going to be it for him.

"So, husband," Rose teased again, "exactly what kind of party did we crash?"

"I don't know," John scanned the room, looking for clues. "Let's find out," and held out the crook of his arm for her to take.

Rose set her glass down and wrapped her arm through his, letting him lead the way through crowds of people mingling. Nobody was dressed extravagantly so neither of them raised any suspicion as to why they were there. As they reached a particularly congested area, Rose squeezed closer to John and he shifted his arm and wrapped it around her waist, letting her body mold against his.

They reached a break in the crowd and they saw a buffet table with an array of food items. At the far end was an extravagant cake that resembled a globe engulfed in flames. John kept his hand securely around Rose's waist while she kept her body pressed against his and they walked up to the cake. Across the platform the cake was displayed on were the words, "Welcome to the End of the World."

"Well that's morbid," Rose commented.

"Yeah," John agreed, and he wondered what sort of party he dragged Rose into.

"Still," Rose smiled, "it seems like a nice party." She gazed around the room, taking in the décor and the people attending, "not too posh…" She looked off to the side and her eyes brightened, "there's even dancing."

John looked over to where she was staring and gulped, "uh…yeah." He hadn't danced in years and wasn't sure he even remembered how, but Rose was eager to get out there.

Rose could see the doubt in his eyes, "you don't dance?"

Before John could answer, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a man with grey hair and matching beard.

"Dr. Smith," the man inquired and held out his hand.

John grasped his hand and shook it, "yes I am."

"I'm Dr. O'Neal, I put on this party to raise awareness about the destruction of our planet. I recently read your thesis about polar ice caps and climate change."

"Oh," John said as he realized what kind of doctor he was portraying, "…err…how did you like it?"

"Marvelous," the man exclaimed then took in John's appearance, "I must say, you're a lot younger than I imagined."

"I moisturize," John replied, and Rose quietly chuckled beside him.

The man turned his attention to Rose, "my apologies, miss," and he held his hand out to her. Rose placed her hand in his and he placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

John instinctively tightened his arm around Rose and pulled her closer, "and this is my wife, Rose."

"Oh," the man said excitedly to Rose, "your husband has been making quite a name for himself, you must be proud."

"I am," Rose said happily, "very proud." She wrapped her arms around his waist, "he's always going on about polar ice caps this and climate change that." She trailed her fingers down his chest while smiling up at him, "sometimes I have to snog him senseless just to get him to stop."

John's face turned three shades redder and the man belted out a huge laugh, patting John proudly on the shoulder, "well, I hope to talk to you some more about it later. Better yet, how would you feel about giving a speech later in the evening."

"Um, I'm not really prepared to make a speech," John answered nervously.

"If your work is any reflection on how you speak, I'm sure you'll do fine," the man grinned. "I'll give you some time to think about it." With that he walked away leaving John a bit bewildered and Rose with an amused smile.

"Do you know anything about polar ice caps?"

"Nope," John told her honestly.

"Do you wanna get out of here," she asked and teasingly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, letting John know she wasn't opposed to leaving.

John's eyes were fixated on that lip and when Rose released it, John had to fight the urge to dive down and claim that lip with his own.

Shaking the thought away, John looked around at the crowd, seeing the man he just talked to. He was speaking with a very intrigued group and pointing right at him.

"Yeah," John grasped Rose's hand, "I think we should."

Slowly, they inched toward the door and John looked back at the group who was now watching him, except now they didn't look so intrigued, instead they looked enraged and he was fairly certain he knew the reason why.

John stopped immediately, and Rose looked to where his gaze had settled, then noticed a pair of security guards headed their way.

John looked around the room and saw a fire exit not too far away. For the second time that evening, John said to Rose, "run."

With their hands still clasped, they ran through the door leading into a dimly lit alleyway and continued sprinting away. They heard yells coming from behind, but they didn't sound very close. With darkness to mask them, they took cover around a corner.

They stopped and slumped against the brick wall, both gasping for air but their laughter made it difficult.

"Do you think they're still looking for us," Rose asked between breaths.

"Nah," John shook his head, "besides, what are they going to do, arrest us for having fun?"

Rose laughed again, "well, you definitely know how to show a girl a good time."

John beamed happily, he was worried he had spoiled their evening, but Rose appeared to be enjoying herself. He gazed down at her beside him as the moonlight casted down on her, enveloping her in a soft glow that made his heart skip a beat, "I'm so glad I met you." It was a thought he didn't realize he voiced until he heard Rose's breath hitch.

"Me too," she whispered back then her smile lit up her whole face causing him to smile in return.

John took a few steps backward and tugged on her hand, "come on,"

They exited the alley and walked out to a bustling street, full of night goers. They blended into the crowd seamlessly and continued along.

John took in their surroundings and seemed to have a plan in mind and Rose didn't question it, she was curious as to what he had planned next. Their hands remained entwined and John's thumb stroked hers periodically as they walked.

Rose pressed closer into John's side and laid her head on his shoulder. She wasn't sure why, but from the very start, John made her feel safe. She began recounting the earlier days events and thought about their odd meeting, which made her wonder.

"Why didn't you say somethin'," Rose asked, staring up at him curiously. "Earlier tonight, when I mistook you for Mickey and clung onto you. You didn't even try shaking me off."

"You were scared," John answered simply, as if that would answer all of her burning questions.

"Everyone was scared," Rose added, "that was the point, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but you were scared before we even went inside," John said, "and your friend was nowhere in sight so…"

"Wait," Rose interrupted with a delighted grin, "you noticed me before I attached myself to your arm in that place?"

John averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks flush but thankfully it was too dark to notice. He could feel her eyes on him, waiting for an answer, but he was too much of a coward to answer. Like any coward, he avoided the answer by changing the subject.

"This way," he blurted out, tugging on her hand and breaking into a run.

Rose laughed and followed his lead, but she didn't forget about what they were talking about.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rose was standing on the rooftop of a building, overlooking London.

"It's beautiful," Rose commented as she gazed down at the city. She stared out at the tall buildings in the distance, brightly lit and full of life, and here they were where it seemed so quiet and serene. She looked up and admired the stars that scattered across the sky, "do you come up here often?"

"Not anymore," John told her, "I used to all the time when I was little, but I moved away a long time ago. This is probably the first time I've been up here in years.

There was a hint of sadness and nostalgia in his tone that Rose didn't want to question, she was just getting to know John and she realized he didn't know much about her either.

"I sit on the roof at home sometimes as well," Rose said, "I go up there when I need some quiet, my mum is afraid to go up there."

John chuckled, "I know what you mean, my sister Donna has caused me to run and hide many times. I always said when I grew up I would move far away so I wouldn't have to deal with her, and here I am, still in London living just a few minutes away from her."

"Are you two close now," Rose asked.

"I suppose," he said, "we still butt heads from time to time because we are both stubborn, but she's all I've got…" he stopped abruptly.

Rose stepped closer to him and took his hand, "my dad died when I was a baby. It's just me and my mum now. I don't have any siblings."

"Consider yourself lucky," John said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Rose remarked, "sometimes I wish I had someone to grow up with, other than Mickey of course."

"Nah, she's not so bad," John admitted, "just a little bossy, but she means well considering she practically raised me."

"So, she's older than you," Rose asked cautiously.

John nodded and stared out at the city in the distance, "by almost ten years. She was only twenty when our mother died and since our dad left years before she had to take care of me."

"I'm sorry," Rose uttered, unsure of what else to say.

"Don't be," John shook his head, "she worked hard to keep us afloat and pushed me to become the man I am today."

"Did you always want to be a doctor," Rose asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," John nodded. "I always enjoyed science and after my mum got sick I used to sit at her bedside and try to take care for her. I was only a kid, so I thought that if I gave her water and fluffed her pillows just right I could…"

He paused and Rose stared up at him, his eyes glistening as he stared ahead of him recounting the memory. She brought his hand to her lips, gently kissing the back of it, and she could feel his sadness.

John snapped out of his trance once her lips touched his skin and he pulled away, "sorry, I didn't mean to…" he made a confused face, "I don't know why I just told you all of that." He rubbed his hand across his scalp and took a few steps toward the ledge, crossing his arms as he stared up into the sky.

Rose watched him as he began to close himself off and she had a feeling that this is what he's been doing his whole life. She wasn't sure how to approach him, but wanted to do something, and a thought came to mind. She pulled out her phone and began searching, grinning when she found what she was looking for.

John continued staring into the sky, he wasn't sure if he believed in heaven, though he wanted to. He always wondered if his mother was there, watching over him and wondered what she would say to him right now. She probably wouldn't approve of him ignoring his date like he was, but he wasn't sure how he was going to come back from what he just told her.

Part of him was afraid that she had run off while his back was turned and if he looked back she would be gone. He began to get more nervous with each quiet second that passed and the probability that he just mucked it all up became real. Then to his surprise, soft music filled that silence and John cautiously turned around, staring at Rose uncertainly.

Rose stepped closer, extending her arm out to him, "you know, I never got that dance."

A new fear took over, but John found himself walking over to her as if some unknown force was pushing him toward her. His hand took hers as his opposite hand wrapped around her waist and unconsciously, he began to dance.

It may have been years since he's danced, but with Rose it felt as natural as breathing. Their moves synced harmoniously and all his worries washed away. He pulled her closer and Rose rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

"You know, my mum always said that when something is bothering you, holding in your feelings only makes it worse."

"I just didn't expect to confess everything the way I did," John said as their feet stopped and he looked down at her "I never told anyone about that, not even Jack. We just met a few hours ago and for some reason, with you..." he gulped as he realized he was saying way too much again to this girl he hardly knew.

Rose never took her eyes off his, "I know, me too."

John reached up and stroked her jaw, running his thumb along her lower lip. She stared at him earnestly and he lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers in the softest and sweetest kiss Rose had ever experienced.

John dipped his fingers into her hair and their lips parted slightly in a gentle caress. There was no urgency to it, it was just John and Rose making a memory.

They broke apart and John pressed his forehead to hers, staring back at her. Rose's eyes brightened as she stared back and smiled up at him. Neither of them spoke and only the music in the background filled the silence.

It was a serene moment that was cut short as a light blinded them. A woman bellowed, "oi, spaceman," and John stiffened, taking a step away from Rose.

The redheaded woman approached, and she didn't look pleased.

"I was wondering what all that racket was," she complained and then looked at Rose with bewilderment.

"Sorry," John said and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Rose," he announced, "this is my sister, Donna. She still lives in the building."

"Me and several others," Donna snapped at him then greeted Rose with a pleasant tone, "it's lovely to meet you Rose. I hope my brother has been behaving himself."

Rose laughed, "yes, he has."

"Well, good," she said back then looked at John sternly, "it's getting late, not all of us have the luxury of sleeping in tomorrow."

"Alright," John told her, but couldn't hold back his smile.

Donna noticed this before saying goodnight and walking away. She didn't know who this girl was, but if she could make John smile like that again, she must be something special.

* * *

As John walked Rose home, she checked the time, seeing that it was well past midnight and groaned.

"Problem," John asked.

"My mum doesn't like me staying out so late without calling," Rose put the phone back in her pocket, "I guess I lost track of the time."

"So, what are you going to tell her," John asked as they reached her building.

"I don't know," Rose spoke nonchalantly, "say I ran off with a stranger, crashed a party," she bumped him with her shoulder, "…got married."

John laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, then he followed Rose up the stairs and they stopped at her door.

"I think it would be better to just tell her we hung out with Mickey at the pub," Rose smiled as her tongue peeked out again.

John pulled her close and Rose draped her arms over his shoulders.

She gazed into his eyes, "tonight was amazing, I don't think I've ever had a more perfect date."

John's lips quirked in a small grin, "so, can I take you out again next weekend?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Rose replied.

"Fantastic," John whispered as his head lowered toward hers.

His breath ghosted her lips, but before he pressed his lips to hers, the door behind her swung open and they pulled apart.

"Well, it's about bloody time," Jackie bellowed with her hands on her hips. "Out all night, no phone call, you had me worried."

Rose ran her hand through her hair, "mum, I'm sorry. We were out and I just sorta lost track of the time."

Jackie's glare switched to John and he never knew such a small woman could make him feel so fearful.

"Who are you then," she snapped.

"Mum, this is John," Rose answered for him. She never felt more embarrassed in her life. "I met him earlier tonight."

"And then what," Jackie remarked, "you just take off with him? Exactly what where you doing all night that you couldn't call?"

"Oh my god, mum," Rose retorted, "we just went for a walk and out to eat."

"Sure you did," Jackie sassed then turned her anger back at John, "is this what you do, pick up young girls, have your way with them, then take them home when you're done?"

"I didn't have my way with her," John responded.

"And you won't," Jackie snapped and surprised them all when she slapped him.

Rose ushered her mum back into their flat, "I'm sorry I forgot to call, but I am an adult and capable of making my own decisions. So, can you please just go to bed and let me apologize for what just happened."

Jackie scowled at Rose and brushed past her into her bedroom.

Rose blew out a breath and brushed her hair back before going back out, hoping John would still be there. Stepping through the door, she found John waiting with his hand still rubbing his sore cheek.

"That hurt," he complained then broke into a smile.

"I'm sorry about that," Rose said.

John laughed, "never been slapped by somebody's mother before."

Although John was laughing, Rose still seemed sheepish, "so, you still want to take me out next weekend?"

"Absolutely," John beamed, "for another night out with you, I'd take a thousand slaps."

Rose grabbed his jacket and pulled him down for a thorough snog, catching him off guard, but he swiftly swept her into his arms and returned the gesture. They broke apart, said goodnight, and John headed home. As he entered his flat, which he shared with Jack, he was still grinning daftly.

Jack, who waited impatiently for John all night just to see how his date went, beamed proudly at his friend. "I take it things went well," he commented.

John nodded, "it was fantastic."


End file.
